An enigma
by Mr. Donald Ross
Summary: The beginning of something terrible...


Dear reader:  
This story took a long time to finish, and I worked very, very, hard.  
In fact, this is the only story I'm very proud of.  
So if you could do this simple favor, I would be forever grateful.  
Tell everyone you know, about this story.  
Then, tell them to do what you just did, thus making a chain that tells people this story exists.  
That would make my effort mean something.  
I want as many people to read this as possible; I could care less if you review or not.  
Thank you, and enjoy.  
  
  
-Mr. Donald Ross.  
  
  
  
"An enigma"  
  
  
  
We are in a bedroom, staring into each other's eyes.  
What a long, tiring, day it has been.  
But this is worth it.  
In the company of the one I 'love'.  
I feel so privileged; no one has what I have.  
I gently lift my hand up to her face, and caress her hair.  
God, she is beautiful.  
This is, truly, a divine moment.  
I form my lips into a smile, expressing my current emotions.  
She does not smile in return.  
I take no notice.  
You know, it was not always like this.  
You could not relax, or be free in any way.  
But that was long ago.  
In fact, it has been so long, I almost excluded the memories, something which one should never, ever, do.  
You have to remember: in the end, all you have is memories.  
'Hmmm.... if only my friend knew that' I think, looking behind myself briefly.  
I let out a sigh, and continue staring into my lover's eyes; I feel so enlightened.  
..........She still isn't smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We were all sitting at a table in a restaurant laughing, Sally, Knuckles, Tails, Julie-Su, Antoine, and I.  
Our oriented intention was not to eat however; rather, it was to celebrate.  
It had been two years since 'The Final Revolt'.  
I apologize.  
I have not explained much have I?  
Your probably asking questions, such as:  
"What about the other freedom fighters? Like, Rotor, Bunnie, and Amy?"  
Well, I assure you, there is an explanation.  
  
Four years ago, after learning the secret location, Robotnik launched a gigantic assault, which wiped out Knothole.  
Leading the assault was, that sorry excuse for a man, Snivley.  
We did all we could, to stop the attack, but it was unexpected, and far too large for us to handle.  
Most of the population was slaughtered, and the remaining citizens fled, gathering in a small cave that was outside the forest.  
And that was it; Knothole was no more.  
There was a lot of discussion on what had to be done.  
Unfortunately, Amy, Rotor, and Bunnie, were killed during the attack, so there valuable opinions would never be heard again.  
There were a lot of unorthodox logics floating around, but Tails had a very helpful suggestion.  
At this point, all of Robotnik's power was fixated on Knothole.  
And when the attack was over, the soldiers would confirm deaths.  
So Tails, being the computer wiz he was, opted to sneak into the base, hack into the 'reports' computer, and confirm our own deaths; thus Robotnik would not be looking for them.  
The mission was a success.  
But even so, most of us felt that we were just deleing the inevitable.  
I, however, was determined not to give up.   
I then proposed that we should go to knuckles for help.  
So me, Antoine, Sally, Tails, and a dozen other people, journeyed mobius, looking for civilization.  
After a day of walking we found a city, not much unlike our own, which had active aerial ships.  
The townsfolk allowed us to use their ships, and in return we promised that, in time, we would destroy Robotnik and his forces.  
It was decided that Sally and I would meet Knuckles.  
On our way there, Sally asked me, "Do you think there's a chance we'll survive?"  
I, flying the ship at the moment, responded saying, "There's always a chance".   
Afterwards, she looked reassured, which allowed me to relax.  
I care about her so much, and when she is unhappy, I am too.  
Eventually, we landed on the floating island, looking for Knuckles.  
We found him resting on the soft grass, near a river.  
Knuckles truly lives on a paradise.  
Once he was aware that we were in his presence, he stood up from the grass, and brushed himself off.   
He acknowledged us, shaking our hands and saying, "What's up?"  
I began explaining to him about the attack, our current situation, and everything else that was awry.  
Knuckles was shocked to hear the Knothole was totally vindicated.  
Realizing how much we needed his help, he was happy to oblige, and agreed to help.  
He then told us about how he located a city were his own kind lived.  
This new finding could be helpful to our cause.  
So a year went by, plans were constantly being made, and Robotnik was still oblivious to the fact that I was alive.  
Of course, we had a day of mourning for the ones that were lost in the destruction of Knothole.  
I could not believe I'd never see their faces again.  
At the time I did not realize how fragile life is; it can be taken away, so easily.  
...  
Anyway, Robotnik had completely changed Knothole, turning it into a barracks.  
However, we had had been creating plan to over throw Robotnik's entire empire.   
You see; Robotropolis was far too huge to destroy with explosives.  
But everything ran on electricity.  
Tails said he could input a virus, which would gradually drain power, day, after day, after day.  
Robotnik would not be aware until it was to late, because the virus would have so much power, it could not be shut down.  
And eventually, Robotnik's entire system would shut down, like in a coma, which it never would wake.  
The difficult part was inserting this virus (I will not bore you with the details).  
Anyway, the virus alone would not be enough to stop Robotnik.  
So the echidnas formed a plan called 'The Revolt'.  
Basically, it was a planned attack on Robotropolis, which would come from all directions.  
Two days after 'The Revolt' had been recruiting, the echidnas had over four hundred soldiers.  
In time, we merged the 'The Revolt' and the virus solution into 'The Final Revolt'.  
Another year went by, and we were becoming nervous.  
Robotnik could strike at any time, so we decided to engage 'The Final Revolt', which had recruited one thousand soldiers.  
It launched sufficiently and everything went as planed.  
  
...I apologize if that was anti-climatic, but that is how it occurred.  
The point is Robotnik was finally gone, and everyone could live their lives.  
So two years had gone by, and we were all doing well.  
Knuckles had, at on point, introduced us to his fiancé, Julie-Su.  
Apparently he had met her in that city he found.  
I could analyze that they were very happy together.   
She was, in fact, quite attractive indeed.  
But I paid no attention, for I was equally happy with Sally.  
However, as much as I hate to admit it, I become slightly aroused when I see Julie-Su, emphasis on 'slightly', if you will.  
Ahem...  
Anyway, where was I?  
Oh, yes.  
We were sitting at a table, in a restaurant celebrating Knuckles' birthday.  
I myself was in a particularly good mood, realizing how much I have matured, over the years.  
I am aware that it is indifferent that I think of this at my friend's birthday, but I could not stop myself.  
I think of my constantly expanding vocabulary, my enhanced common sense, and my developing male body.  
At this point, I decide to stop being so self-involved, and acknowledge my surroundings.  
The name of the restaurant was 'Jeff's', obviously named from the founder.  
The food was decent I suppose.  
We were in a booth designed for eight, with padded seats.  
Knuckles was sitting next to me, talking about something  
I just realize for the past five minutes I have been mentally talking to no one.  
... Intriguing.  
Well, I guess I better say something before I look deceased.  
I turn my head towards Knuckles, who had finished what he was discussing, and was now looking at the menu, undoubtedly deciding what to order.  
"So how does it feel to be nineteen?" I ask him casually.  
He looked up at me, from the menu he was holding.  
"Huh?" he replied, looking perplexed.  
He must have not heard me.  
This does not surprise me, for I always thought he never paid attention that well.  
... Did I just say that?  
I'm not sure.  
Well, I'd better answer before he thinks I am crazy.  
I've really got to stop talking to myself, mentally...  
"I said, how does it feel being nineteen?" I repeat, smiling, and patting him on the back.  
At first, he just stared at me for a bit.  
Me hand had recoiled from his back, and is now on my lap.  
Then I could see a smile in his face, take place.  
It seems there is something going on I overlooked.  
"Um... what planet were you on the last five minutes?" he answered, laughing a bit.  
Well that was un-called for.  
"Knuckles!" Julie-Su exclaimed giving him playful shoves.  
She was smiling too.  
Hmmm...   
It's becoming clear that I may have made an ass of myself.  
But what had occurred?  
Ah.  
I've acquired a worthy response.  
"What are you implying?" I respond.  
"Well, I just talked about how I feel being nineteen" He said explaining himself.  
You could almost taste the emphasis on the word 'just'.  
I am now aware of how foolish I must look.  
I despise having to deal with situations such as this.  
...  
...  
Wait a minute.  
That word.  
'Deal'  
...  
Why did it seem so strange to me?  
...  
No really, I am dumbfounded by it.  
But it's just a word.  
...  
I looked at Knuckles.  
I never really noticed this, but he has a big nose.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Where the hell am I?  
I looked around.  
An ally-way?  
I'm holding something.  
I blink once or twice and adjust my eyes.  
Beer?  
I don't drink.  
Wait... do I?  
To my left is a door; it says Jeff's.  
Hold on; I'm in laying down in an ally-way, with a can of beer in my hand, next to a door that says 'Jeffs'?  
What the fuck?  
Someone's coming; I could hear it through the door.  
A moment later Sally opened the door.  
She closed the door and looked down at me.  
She didn't look very happy.  
"What has gotten into you?" she said angrily.  
Jesus, what's her problem?  
"What are you talking about?" I say, standing up, and brushing myself off.  
"Well, one minute you're a complete gentleman, and the next you're a raging drunk!" She told me.  
What's going on, here?  
I don't remember being a gentleman.  
Last thing I remember was getting into a car to, go to a restaurant, and celebrate Knuckles' birthday.  
"I got no clue what you're talkin' about" I say back.  
She looks at me like I'm a freak.  
"What the hell is this vocabulary change?" she asked, frustrated.  
Vo-cab-u-larry?  
Isn't that, like, how many words you know?  
I have no idea what's going on.  
Fuck her.  
Fuck this.  
Maybe if I go relax, I can get my shit together.  
"I gotta go clear my head"  
I start to walk away, rubbing my eyes.  
"Sonic! What's the matter with you?" she yells behind me.  
I don't look back, and keep walking.  
Man, she can be such a fuckin' cunt, sometimes.  
I here the 'Jeffs' door open and close behind me.  
I find a bench, and I sit down to think, after throwing the beer can.  
Why don't I remember what happened?  
I guess I was really drunk.  
But wouldn't I have remembered... ah fuck it.  
I need to sleep.  
I lie down on the bench, and close my eyes.  
I guess, later, I'll have to tell Sally 'I'm sorry', and 'I love you'.  
'Love'  
OW!  
My fucking head!  
It feels like my brain's being burned!  
AH FUCK!  
'Love'  
I grab my head, and squeeze tightly, trying to divert the pain.  
...Divert?  
'Love'  
OWWW!!!  
  
.....................  
  
  
  
......  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm sitting in a chair.  
The lights are very bright here.  
I suppose, although it wasn't his nature, the owner liked it bright.  
The owner's assistant walked in through one of the two doors.  
The door he came from said 'Restricted Area'.  
The other door said 'Exit'.  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
He was holding a clipboard, and was wearing a white lab coat.  
But something else about him, could easily draw your attention from all this.  
"Yeah" I answer him, sitting up from the chair.  
After sitting up, and made my way towards the door, which he was holding open.  
My eyes glanced one more time at the 'Restricted Area' sign.  
As I walked through the door, he let the door close, and began walking down the hallway, next to me.  
The hallway had a lot of doors, which had various labels.  
"Have you ever had any head injuries?" He asked looking at his clipboard.  
"Not really" I reply.  
At this point he took out a pen, and wrote something on the clipboard.  
"Have you ever been drunk?" he questioned, still not looking up from the clipboard.  
He was twirling the pen in his hand.  
Heh.  
It's funny how people do things like that.  
Whether it is to pass the time, or just because we feel bored; we all do little things like that.  
"Nope" I respond.  
Once again, he wrote on the clipboard.  
"Ever taken any mind-altering drugs?"  
Ah.  
Now he was becoming confident; he said, "Ever taken any mind-altering drugs?" as opposed to, "Have you ever taken any mind-altering drugs?"  
In other words, he wanted to get this over with; thus he already knew the answer.  
"Time is short, Mr. Hedgehog..." he said impatiently.  
"No I have not" I say, smiling.  
He does his routine.  
Wow.   
We have been walking for quite a while.  
  
  
Here I am, strapped down to a chair.  
I hope what I'm doing is right.  
I'm only going through with this, to help.  
It was stupid of me to accept the offer, but it seemed he would keep his word.  
"Are you ready?" he asked me.  
Not really, but how else was I suppose to respond.  
I let out a sigh, mentally preparing myself, for what lay ahead.  
"Yes"  
That one word would change everything.  
He nodded his head, and walked away.  
I close my eyes, and pray this is not a mistake.  
Please, let this turn out okay.  
I could here I voice in the intercom next to my head.  
"The process will began in one minute," the voice confirmed.  
The sound of huge amounts of machinery, starting up, could be heard.  
I close my eyes tighter, and a tear rolls down my cheek.  
All I ever did was help.  
All I ever do is help.  
All I ever had been was help.  
So this must be the right decision.  
"Fifty seconds, remaining"  
But what if it isn't?  
What if this is wrong?  
No, it can't be.  
I now this is right.  
But, does that matter?  
What about my life?  
... Who am I kidding?  
I have no life.  
"Thirty-five seconds remaining"  
When Robotnik died, I died.  
I wasn't made for a normal life.  
Which is why, I'm resorting to this.  
More tears roll down my face.  
What is it all for?  
Isn't life just an experience?  
...  
"Twenty seconds..."  
I can't believe this.  
I let it all out, and I began to sob.  
I swear I could feel my heart burn from emptiness.  
So alone...  
"Fifteen seconds..."  
I cry loudly.  
Louder then I ever have in my so-called life.  
So many tears came out.  
My eyes are in pain; just like my heart, and my mind.  
"Ten seconds..."  
I cry, and I cry, and I cry.  
"Nine..."  
God please...  
"Eight..."  
I tried, I really did.  
"Seven..."  
I'm not a bad person.  
"Six..."  
But I feel like I am.  
"Five..."  
Holy shit!  
"Four..."  
What am I doing?  
"Three"  
I gotta stop this!  
"Two"  
Wait!  
I made a mistake!  
I don't want this!!!  
"One"  
  
  
  
I saw myself.  
But that's impossible...because my eyes are rolled back into my head.  
Rolled back white.  
But that's not what worries me.  
...  
...  
...  
What worries me is............ I'm smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm somewhere else again.  
Sitting in a field of grass.  
I look up.  
The sky is white.  
Not cloudy.  
Not even a little blue.  
Just, paper white.  
How unusual.  
I stand up, and look at my surroundings.  
The field seems to go one forever, in all directions.  
Wait.  
What's that in the distance?  
A building?  
I squint my eyes.  
It looks like a building.  
Maybe someone there can tell me where I am.  
Oh.  
I get it now.  
That asshole probably dumped me here, after he was done with me.  
I knew he was just trying to get something out of me.  
There's no telling what he knows...  
God I'm stupid.  
I better tell Sally what I did.  
I make began to run towards the distant structure.  
... Only I can't run.  
What the hell?  
I don't know how to describe it; I can't run.  
Well, I can run, but I can't run super-fast.  
Did that fuck do something else to me?  
Oh well, I'd better start jogging.  
As I jog, I think of how I'm going to clear all this up.  
I'm going to have to track down that bastard, explain to my friends what happened, and take a nice long shower.  
The latter of the three is vital.  
I hear a gust of wind go by my head.  
I immediately stop jogging.  
Whoa.  
Since when does a gust of wind, sound like that?!  
It sounded synthesized.  
Now that I think of it, everything sounds weird.  
My inhaling and exhaling, the wind, my feet stepping on the ground, they all sound synthesized.  
Oh, great.  
He messed with my brain to.  
'Brain'  
OW!  
What the hell was that?  
I look around me.  
It felt like someone just jabbed me in the brain.  
'Brain'  
OW!  
Damn it; that really hurts!  
I don't have time for this shit!  
I shake my head, and continue jogging, a little faster this time.  
  
  
After a while, I could see the structure more clearly.  
Although I could not determine its appearance, I could tell it was humongous.  
Wherever I was, it sure is big.  
The field seemed to stretch on forever.  
I began to worry if I'll make it through this.  
And those artificial sounds are beginning to frighten me.  
...  
Wow.  
How long will it take to reach this building?  
  
  
Well, here I am.  
Standing in front of the building.  
Actually, it's more like a goddamn castle!  
It hurt my neck just to look at the top.  
What is this thing doing out here?  
Think that's weird?  
What if I told you it was the color of rust?  
Yeah, you heard me.  
It's made of stone, but it's the color of rust.  
I looked for an entrance.  
I found a small door.  
Not a gate, not a drawbridge, just a door.  
There were large indentations above the door that said "130901404"  
...  
What the hell did that mean?  
Was it an address?  
Was it some kind of coded word?  
This place gets bazaar by the minute.  
Anyway, I stood in front of the door, and knocked.  
...  
No answer.  
You know, I really don't give a shit if they don't answer; I'm lost.  
So, even though I shouldn't have, I decided to go in anyway.  
Opening the door a foot or two, I peeked my head in; making sure no one was in the vacancy.  
Confirming this, I pushed the door all the way open, and invited myself in.  
Whoa.  
And I thought the external part was eerie.  
The walls were completely rust colored.  
It was a square room, with a door on the opposite side.  
Wait.   
There's more.  
Looking to my left, I noticed something.  
There was a rusted metal table, with two chairs on the sides of it.  
As I walked towards the table, I noticed it had a chessboard on it.  
Two armies: one white, one black.  
The pieces all looked normal.  
Except the white King was missing.  
No.  
Not missing, but on the other side, next to the black King and Queen.  
It seems there is an extra square, so the white King can be where he is.  
On the table the numbers, "25015021", were scratched into the metal.  
...  
Christ.  
When I find the nut-ball who lives here, I'm going to ask a few questions.  
I turned away from the table, and walked towards the only other door in the room.  
However, before I opened the door leading the next room, something else caught my eye.  
There was a tube at the other side of the room, opposite to the rust table.  
I began to make my way over.  
Once I got there, I could see that the tube was made of glass, and at the bottom of it, there was, what looked like, an opening.  
I was a metal spiral opening, which was closed.  
You know, like the ones in those science-fiction movies, like 'Alien'.  
Above the tube, there was some metal plating, which read "90140190200901403020".  
What's with the numbers?  
Who in the world would build such a complex place?  
Suddenly, the spiral door opened up, making a loud mechanical noise.  
Startled, I jumped back slightly.  
A low humming noise sound could be heard; like an elevator.  
Then, I could see two female echidnas; rise on a platform, which probably elevated them upwards.  
This function stopped, and they female echidnas were at my level.  
I looked at them up, and down.  
They were wearing bras, and undergarments.  
...  
Okay, what the fuck?!  
I am confused like all hell now!  
Are these the people that own this building?  
Why are wearing so little?  
Why the tube?  
Maybe I should ask them some of these questions.  
When I was done thinking about this, I could see that one echidna was facing the other.  
She was just staring; not even blinking.  
The way she stared made me uncomfortable; it's as if she was a machine.  
Then she raised one of her hands, and began to fondle the other's breast.  
Holy shit!  
She showed no reaction to this, and moved her face closer her partner.  
They were kissing now.  
Touching each other all over.  
As much as this was turning me on, I was getting freaked out.  
Why was this happening?  
And after five more seconds, the tube was lowered down, and there was no trace of it left.  
... I am officially scared now.  
I turned my head towards the door leading to the next room.  
I'm having second thoughts about continuing.  
God knows what's on the other side of that door.  
But......... oh fuck this.  
I walk away from the tube, and began walking out.  
I guess this was a waste of time.  
As I leave, I remember that echidna's only live on one place... the floating island.  
I stop walking.  
Could I be on the floating island?  
Wait.  
I could be dreaming...  
That would explain the white sky, the synthesized sound, the numbers, the rust, and that lesbian encounter.  
But how do I tell if I'm dreaming?  
Hmmm...  
I pinch myse---OW!  
Okay, I'm not dreaming.  
So now what?  
I'm standing in a doorway, pondering what to do.  
Hold on.  
Would Sonic the hedgehog run away from something like this?  
Would Sonic the hedgehog give up so easily?  
Would Sonic the hedgehog ask so many questions?  
I think not.  
All of a sudden, I feel very brave.  
It's time I start being a hero, and less of an average nobody.  
Turing around, I walked towards the door leading into the next room.  
Reaching the door I let out a sigh, and prepared myself.  
Nothing is going to stop me from opening this door.  
Not even psycho, lesbian, number coding, castle dwelling, echidna woman.  
I put my hand on the rusted doorknob, and twisted it.  
Opening the door a little bit, I peered my head in, and looked into the next room.  
It was similar to the previous one: square shape, and a door on the opposite side.  
I push the door all the way open, and walk in.  
As expected, there was something on both sides of the room.  
Although I couldn't see all of it, there seems to be pictures on the left side.  
I walk closer.  
There were three paintings.  
The first one was a painting of me, in a suite of armor, holding a sword, and riding a horse.  
There was a field, and a dark sky, in the background.  
At the bottom, there were numbers: 190150140903 200805 805018015.  
A painting of me?  
I don't know any artistes...  
It was very detailed to.  
Ignoring the abundance of numbers, I looked at the next painting.  
This one, was a painting of me in a tuxedo, holding a wine glass, smiling.  
The background was completely white.  
And the numbers were: 190150140903 200805 7050140200120501301014.  
Interesting...  
The first two lines in this code are the same, as the first two lines in the first code.  
Finally, I hint of a pattern.  
But what did it mean?  
It seemed to make no sense, whatsoever.  
Maybe the next painting will help.  
I turn my head, so it faces the third, and final, painting.  
In this one, I was smoking a cigarette, my eyes were half-closed, and I had a beard.  
The background was an ally-way.  
Number: 190150140903 200805 140150201504025.  
Ah.  
Besides the fact that they all are paintings of me, there is a connection between these three pictures.  
Whoever created these, is very talented in painting; it looks so well done; almost perfect.  
...  
Well, whoever he is, he's probably insane.  
Looking away from the paintings, I see the only other thing in the room: the next door.  
Taking one more look at the art, I jogged over to the next door.  
Sighing, I put my hand on the doorknob, and twisted it.  
... It's locked.  
Well that's retarded.  
I came all this way, to reach to a locked door?  
Did I miss a door?  
Hmmm...  
Maybe there's a back-entrance outside.  
After thinking it over, I turned around, and walked away.  
When I got to the first room, I noticed something strange: the front door was closed.  
I didn't close it, did I?  
Was someone else here?  
Grabbing the door handle, I try to open the door.  
Oh, FUCK!  
It's locked!  
Okay; calm down.  
There has to be a way out of here...  
...  
...  
Right?  
  
  
  
It's been five hours; five, long, creepy hours.  
I constantly hear strange noises in this place.  
Once in a while, I hear Sally screaming.  
...  
Even after studying them, I have not found out what the numbers meant.  
Then again, by 'study', I mean stare at it for an hour.  
If you can't tell, codes aren't my specialty.  
Right now, I'm in a corner of the second room, hoping those echidnas will come back.  
Man, this is really staring to piss me off!  
What's going on in this place?  
Why is it even here?  
I never should have come to this castle.  
If I ever get out of here, I swear I'm going to burn this place down.  
...  
I hear Sally screaming again...  
That asshole must have really screwed up my brain.  
OWWW!!!  
What the hell IS that?!  
Am I prohibited to think or say the word 'brain'?  
AHHHHH!  
FUCK IT!  
Brain, brain, brain, brain, brain, brain, BRAIN!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Me, and the human, were in a large room.  
He had found me relaxing in Robotnik's old command chair.  
I should have killed him right there.  
But he said he wanted to make a deal.  
At that point I grabbed him by his shirt, and got ready to punch him; he stopped me by saying, "I can help you".  
I let him go, and asked him, "With what?"  
He told me that there were some rogue robots, and machines, that were capable of mass destruction.  
And he was the only one who could stop them, because he had max access to the computer.  
Tails was good, but not good enough.  
I them asked him what did he want in return.  
He said, "I want to understand you".  
I had no idea what he meant, so I asked him "What do you mean?"  
He told me there was a program that inserted a chip into the mind of a living creature.  
Then, a computer transfers all the information, current actions, thoughts, and everything there is to know about the host.  
It would be like being that person.  
I wasn't buying it.  
What if it was a trap?  
I asked him, "How do I know your not going to just find a way to control me?"  
He responded, saying, "It is only a speculation program; you can see for yourself if you want".  
Was this worth it?  
I asked him how dangerous the rogue machines were.  
He told me that they had access to nuclear weapons, and if provoked, or they feel it necessary, they will not hesitate to act.  
He said if he doesn't shut them down soon, all would be lost.  
"What about you?" I asked.  
"I will take the computer that monitors you, and leave forever" he replied.  
He must be twisted.  
Why would he want to 'understand' me?  
He told me that, his life was pretty much over, so he wanted to see through my eyes.  
What a freak.  
I said, "you're a real psycho, you know that?"  
He didn't seem to take notice, and said, "Do we have a deal?"  
I don't know about this.  
It would be terrible to die to a bunch of robots after I've worked so hard.  
But can I really trust this guy?  
He doesn't have much to gain, or to lose.  
Why did this have to happen now, just when things going fine?  
...  
If there is a chance I can help my friends, I'll take it.  
But I had to be sure of one thing.  
"Could the operation go wrong?"  
"There is a 10% chance"  
I thought about this.  
It's probably the one of the biggest decisions I'll ever make.  
...  
I have to.  
"Fine. But you keep your end of the bargain, or my friends will kill you"  
"Understood"  
We shook hands.  
"You've made a wise choice, Mr. Hedgehog".  
"Whatever".  
Snively smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This place is always getting darker.  
I was standing on a narrow metal platform, which kept going until a huge pillar blocked the path.  
As I walked to the pillar, I noticed that, besides the platform, the pillar, and the door a walked through, this place was completely dark.  
Like a black void, it went on forever.  
The only light was one that followed the narrow path.  
Once I reached the pillar, I saw a picture that was drilled into the concrete wall.  
...  
Oh my god.  
Who would create something like this?  
It's so disturbing.  
There, inside the metal frame was a painting of an echidna with his mouth sewn shut, his eye sockets empty, feet disembodied, wrapped in a straightjacket, chained (across the chest) to a wall.  
The background was black.  
What the hell is this?  
Is it supposed to be art?  
...  
...  
Art.  
...  
Moe.  
...  
...  
Moe-art.  
...  
Zart.  
...  
...  
...  
Moezart?  
...  
...  
...  
...  
M o z a r t?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Love does not exist; I wish I did not know of that knowledge, but I cannot deny the truth.  
It is simply our bodily instincts combined with a mixture of misleading brain messages.  
Most individuals see the act of sex as an act of love, but it is merely how we reproduce so that we can survive.  
I suppose any personal relationships I would create would all lead to one moment: intercourse.  
And once I have finished, I would be inclined to end the relationship.  
I would have gotten all I would have needed from the woman, so she would be obsolete to me.  
I would approve of performing the act of sex with Sally, but I do not find her attractive as I used to, because without the illusion of love, she has minimal potential to fulfill my sexual needs.  
Besides, with Sally, a professional business relationship would be much more sufficient.  
However, returning to my sexual thoughts, Julie-Su is outstandingly attractive.  
Her hair, her legs, her breasts; the thought of these images, gives me an erection.  
She is the person I want to seduce, but her relationship with Knuckles ruins everything.  
I have tried masturbating, but never been able to reach an orgasm; I require real flesh.  
Something must be done.  
With Robotnik put to rest, my existence is slightly meaningless.  
The only thing left if is to experience certain moments I wish to live; and one of these goals is to have intercourse with Julie-Su.  
You must have goals, or else you will never feel fulfilled.  
I will complete my goals, and then I will have served my purpose as a living person; which is to live your life however you wish.  
Julie-Su will be my first objective.  
...  
And I'm going to enjoy it very much.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
While walking to my destination I double-checked my inventory to reassure myself, that I was prepared for an upcoming event.  
A CD, a syringe containing a liquid substance, duct tape, and barbed wire; requirements confirmed.  
It was a particularly bright day, a perfect day for a divine moment, so to speak.  
I release a pleasured laugh from my vocal communicator, and received perplexed glances from various individuals.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once I reached the door to Knuckles' hut, I queried how to proceed.  
I suppose it would be efficient to break the door down, and lunge for him; it's best to catch him by surprise.  
However, I could manipulate myself to act drunk, and then while he assisted me, I use the syringe.  
...  
No, surprise would be far more pleasurable.  
I lifted my right leg, and kicked the door inwards.  
Apparently, Knuckles was sitting on a bed, and talking to Julie-Su before I allowed myself inside his hut; now he was standing up with a dumbfounded look upon his face.  
Excellent; he is surprised.  
Immediately, I sped towards him, the bag in one hand, and the syringe in the other.  
As he was about to speak, I dug the needle into the vain inside his wrist.  
After five seconds of attempting to continue to stand, Knuckles lost the capability to use his legs, and fell downwards, not dead, but immobile.  
You did not think I was going to fight him, did you?  
I am aware of the level of Knuckles' strength, and not willing to test it.  
I obtained the syringe from a nearby hospital; when you have a social status similar to mine, you can acquire almost anything.  
I will not bore you with the details, of how the chemical functions.  
Julie-Su gasped, and stared in shock.  
Before she could scream for help, I reached into my inventory bag, and pulled out the duct tape.  
She was about to say something but was silenced by the paper, and adhesive.  
Then, before she had the chance to retaliate physically, I pushed her downwards, so that her back was against the bedpost.  
Grabbing the barbed wire, I ran behind her, crouched down, and imprisoned Julie-Su to the bed, using the barbed wire.  
If she dared to move, the barbed wire would threaten to dig deeper into her wrists, although escape was futile anyway.  
I turned away from my goal, and looked ahead to see Knuckles on the floor.  
...  
I cannot have him telling everybody I am insane, now can I?  
Walking over to the CD player, that I knew he had, I take out the last remaining content of my bag.  
After inserting the CD and pressing 'play', I look at Knuckles and smile.  
It is amazing how far I have come; I would have expected this to be much more difficult.  
I am very capable, and that is why I am better then him.  
I look at him lying on the floor, defeated, saliva dripping from his mouth.  
Because I am intelligent, I am going to get what I wish to have; and in the future, I intend to do more the same.  
The music has begun, Mozart's classics.  
Hmmm...  
Mozart and me have something in common, but I think you could guess that easily.  
Listening to the beautiful melodies, I close my eyes, and indulge in this sea of music.  
Music has wonderful capabilities, does it not?  
When I open my eyes, I see Knuckles on the floor, still twitching.  
The sight of him is beginning to irritate me.  
Letting out a sigh of exception, I decide it is time to do, what I have to do.  
I grab his shoulder, and turn him over so he faced the ceiling.  
Pulling my hand back, I prepare to make physical contact with his face, and my fist.  
A moment before a punch him, he tried to say something.  
His lips were moving, but barley any sound came out.  
All the same, it is truly remarkable that he found the strength to move at all.  
Bravo.  
His lips moved again.  
"P---se ---- ---t h--..."  
It was whispered, so I lean in closer and ask, "Say again?"  
He looked as if it hurt to talk; the chemical must be taking full affect.  
"Please don't hurt her..."  
I took a couple of seconds to take this in.  
Snorting in disgust, I release my hand forward, and make contact with his face.  
My knuckle hit his face with a soft crushing sound; I must have broken his nose.  
What a pathetic creature he is.  
Blood trickled from his nose, and his eyes rolled back into his head.  
I punch him again; and again, and again, and again.  
As I beat Knuckles to death, the Mozart music continues, showering this beautiful scene with elegance.  
After two minutes, my face, my stomach, and my fists are covered in blood.  
Julie-Su was crying.  
I would have stopped if I could, but I have to finish him off.  
It took about half an hour.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I told Julie-Su, that if she screamed when I take the duct tape off, I'd kill her; she understood.  
And surprisingly, she obeyed.  
She must want to survive, smart woman.  
I have to remember though: after this is over, she will have to die.  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
We are in a bedroom, staring into each other's eyes...  
THE END.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Unlike my other closures, I have much to say.  
First, I would like to thank the following people:  
  
Sean Catlett.  
Vincent Valentine.  
A. Fleury.  
Cirrus Verant.  
My insomnia.  
Any person who ever gave an insightful review.  
  
Secondly, I would like to say something, to the people who have a problem with the page gaps.  
  
1: Highlight the story, hold down the 'control' key, and press the 'C' key.  
2: Open 'Microsoft Word (or whatever text program you have)', hold down the 'control' key, and press the 'V' key.   
3: Now, go to the gaps, and delete them manually.  
  
And finally, I would appreciate it greatly, if you would fulfill the favor I asked (review if you wish).  
By the way, I will never continue this.  
  
I bid you adieu.  
-Mr. Donald Ross.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 190501702105012 9019 30150130901407.  
  
-E-lect 


End file.
